


Of Handcuffs and Blindfolds

by twtd



Series: Emancipation [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, F/F, Flogging, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9285020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd
Summary: A collection of fics inspired by tumblr prompts that take place in my BSDM alternate universe.





	1. Chapter 1

As Alex slipped her key into the lock, she wasn’t sure if she wanted Maggie to be there or not as she stepped inside. Her mind was still buzzing from that day’s mission. It had all just gone so, so wrong. Now, two of her agents were lying in hospital beds and a third was out of commission with a broken arm. Those were just the serious injuries. It seemed like everyone except for Alex had picked up some sort of scrape or bump or gash. That her skin was clear only made her failure feel more acute. 

The apartment was empty. Somehow that made Alex feel worse. Whiskey was her first thought and two fingers later she curled up onto the couch to contemplate her sins. 

She’d only taken a few small sips before another key turned in the lock and Maggie came in. She took one look at Alex, still in her work polo, with a drink in her hand and raised her eyebrows. “Rough day, babe?” Maggie draped her arms over Alex’s shoulders from behind and nuzzled into her neck. Then she wove her fingers into Alex’s hair and dragged her head to the side to nip where her lips had just been. Instead of Alex’s usual reaction, a flush or a shiver, she flinched away. 

“Not tonight.” Alex pulled away and threw back the rest of her whiskey before sliding the glass onto the coffee table with a clatter. She stood, crossed her arms over her chest, and started pacing while Maggie looked on. 

“Wanna talk about it?” Maggie settled on to one of the barstools. 

“No…” Alex’s frown deepened. “Yes… I can’t…” Alex huffed. “I fucked up.” Alex started running her hands through her hair. “We had a mission go so far south that they’re looking for it on McMurdo….” She shook her head and kept pacing. “Three of my agents ended up in hospital beds. All alive, thank God, but…” Alex finally looked at Maggie again, half scared of the judgement she thought she might find in Maggie’s eyes. 

“Was it your fault?” Maggie looked at Alex with compassion. 

“J’onn said it wasn’t but…,” Alex shook her head. “I should have known better than…” Alex sighed in frustration. Just because J’onn said it wasn’t her fault didn’t mean he was right. There had to have been something in the intel that she missed. Alex was pacing again.

“Well, was it someone else’s fault?” Maggie just watched Alex for now.

“No!” Alex’s answer was quick and emphatic. 

Maggie finally moved to intercept Alex, “If no one is at fault, why are you so worked up?” 

“Because my agents are lying in hospital beds and I’m not,” Alex yelled then recoiled. 

Maggie just stood still and let Alex’s revelation settle in the air around them. 

Then the air shifted. 

Alex took a steadying breath. She looked down at her wrist and rubbed her fingers over her sub tattoo then carefully lowered herself to her knees. Once she was settled, she looked up at Maggie, need filling her eyes. “Would you…?” She looked toward the cabinet where Maggie kept the toys they stored at Alex’s apartment. 

“Will I what?” Maggie came over and tucked a piece of Alex’s hair behind her ear. 

“Punish me. Please.” Alex blushed. Maggie sucked in a breath. It wouldn’t be the first time Maggie had punished Alex for something but it was the first time she had asked. For someone who still wasn’t always comfortable submitting, it was big. There was no way she was going to say no. 

“Alright.” Maggie kept playing with Alex’s hair. “How?”  

“The floggers,” Alex shifted nervously. Maggie nodded.  

“Take off your clothes and stand against the wall over there.” 

Alex slowly took off her clothing, folding each piece as she went. Once that was done, she went to the blank expanse of wall and did as Maggie asked, lowering her head and wrapping her hands around the back of her neck. 

Meanwhile, Maggie had retrieved her favorite flogger from the cabinet and taken a few warm up swing. She approached Alex slowly and placed a hand on her lower back. “Are you ready?”

“Yes- yes, ma’am,” Alex stuttered over the words. She focused on the blank expanse in front of her. 

“Okay.” Maggie stepped back and began at Alex’s shoulder blades.

It took only a few strokes before Alex sunk in the rhythm of the thudsting of the flogger as it fell against her back. Maggie had flogged her before but never exactly like this. Before, it had been about pleasure, about the slowly building heat on her skin and between her legs. This was different. The pain was sharper, the hits crisper. Thudsting, thudsting, thudsting. Alex sucked in a breath as the flogger hit an already sore area and tears sprang to the corners of her eyes. Maggie didn’t stop. She switched to Alex’s other shoulder blade and repeated her actions. Thudsting, thudsting, thudsting. It wasn’t until Maggie moved back to the first shoulder that the tears in Alex’s eyes started to fall. Thudsting, thudsting, thudsting, over and over until Alex started to sway toward the wall. 

Then Maggie stopped. She tossed her flogger on a nearby table and gently guided Alex into her arms, using one hand to wipe away her tears. Alex rested her head on Maggie’s shoulder. She was shaking lightly, nearly vibrating, and Maggie helped her back over to the couch. Once they were sitting, Maggie pulled Alex back into her arms. 

“Do you feel better now?” She asked softly. 

Alex nodded. It was a long moment before she spoke. “Yes, ma’am. Thank you.” She wrapped her arms around Maggie and clung to her. Her back hurt but she felt cleansed, like maybe she would be able to sleep that night. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex at work the day after Maggie collars her.

For the most part, DEO agents didn’t wear collars to work. The chance that someone might grab one was too high and it just wasn’t worth the risk, so there was a palpable buzz when Alex walked in one day, collar snugly wrapped around her throat. It made Alex tense but she did her best not to show it. 

When she reported to J’onn, she got a quirked eyebrow but he didn’t say anything. The ‘no collar’ thing wasn’t a rule and J’onn obviously trusted her to make her own decisions. 

It was Winn, of all people who brought it up first. 

“So, you and Maggie finally made it official?” Winn bumped his shoulder against hers. “Way to go.” Alex glared at him and he cowered

Supergirl just fluttered up and down on her toes and lightly clapped. She was clearly thrilled. Alex had to slap her hand away when she reached out to touch the collar. 

When James stopped by she got a, “Nice job, Alex,” and a fist bump. Alex rolled her eyes but she smiled too. 

She disappeared into her lab before anyone could say anything else and actually got some work done. A couple of the other scientists looked at her curiously but there were several of them wearing collars already, so it wasn’t as unusual a sight. It was a nice respite from the stares. 

Then a klaxon sounded and Alex knew her quiet lab day was over. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Sanvers ode to oral sex

Maggie threaded the rope around the bedpost then double checked it’s tightness. It was perfect. Alex was strung out in font of her, spread eagle across the bed, blood red ropes pulling her limbs taut. And evil smile crossed Maggie’s lips. 

“Are you good?” Maggie asked. 

“Yes ma’am,” Alex wiggled a little to get as comfortable as possible. The ropes were tight but not uncomfortable. She liked the feel of them against her skin, the way she could pull against them. 

Maggie spent a long moment just staring at Alex, waiting for the blush that she knew was coming.

There it was. Alex’s face and chest were turning bright pink. Maggie climbed onto the bed and straddled Alex’s hips. She ran her hands over Alex’s abs. Alex shivered in anticipation. 

“Now, you’re going to be a very good girl for me, aren’t you baby?” Maggie’ voice dropped into its lowest register. “You’re going to enjoy this so much.” Maggie reached out and started playing with Alex’s nipples. 

“Yes, ma’am,” Alex answered as she arched into Maggie’s hands. Maggie’s hands were amazing. Alex was constantly in awe of all of the things she could make her feel. 

Maggie took one of Alex’s nipples in her mouth and swirled her tongue around it until it was tight from the stimulation, then she switched to the other. Alex writhed. Once both of them were hard, she reached over to the night stand and grabbed the pair of nipple clamps she had laid out. Alex whimpered as they were applied to her nipples and pulled at the ropes. Maggie stared again. She wanted to savor this. 

She tugged lightly on the chain between the clamps and Alex arched off of the bed. The pinpricks of pain had her seeing stars. 

Maggie rose from Alex’s hips and settled herself between Alex legs. That none of Alex’s other doms had done this, had gone down on Alex, was a travesty that Maggie just didn’t understand. It was no wonder Alex hadn’t liked submitting in the past. 

Maggie started slowly, tongue lapping out to taste the skin just above Alex’s clit. She used her thumbs to spread Alex’s lips and gently ran her tongue over the inside of Alex’s labia, just getting the faintest taste. It wasn’t enough but there would be time for that.

Alex looked down to see Maggie’s eyes on her again. “More, please,” She reassured her. Maggie went back to work. She was determined to make this the best orgasm Alex had ever had. Maggie flattened her tongue against Alex’s clit, building up Alex’s pleasure. Her tongue flooded with a tangy wetness and she lapped it up. 

Alex writhed. The feeling of Maggie’s tongue on her was amazing and she didn’t think it was because she had never experienced a tongue doing _that._ It was because it was _Maggie._ Her skin was flushed and sweat was starting to bead across her collar bones and between her breasts. 

Maggie dipped her tongue into Alex’s pussy and pressed it against her inner walls. Faintly, she could feel Alex clenching around her tongue. Alex tasted like no one else and Maggie just kept going back and back and back to taste more, to push her tongue in farther. 

Alex’s breathing was coming faster and it seemed like she couldn’t catch her breath. Her nipples were starting to ache and her vision was getting fuzzy. 

Maggie slid her tongue back up to Alex’s clit and licked it in earnest this time. She already knew one orgasm wasn’t going to be enough to satisfy her. So she licked and licked and licked, circling and flicking and building up the perfect rhythm. And then Alex was cuming. Her limbs pulled tighter against the ropes as she arched up. Maggie quickly removed the clamps and the flood of feeling into Alex’s nipples sent her over the edge again. Maggie gave her a moment to calm down, to catch her breath, then she started ministrations again. 

She lapped at Alex’s wetness then pushed two fingers inside her. Maggie was beyond wet herself but this wasn’t about her. This was about Alex and she was going to keep going until Alex couldn’t stand it anymore. She was going to make sure Alexandra felt _loved_. 

She stroked the inside walls of Alex’s pussy over and over again, fucking her as slowly as she could force herself to go. 

Alex was moaning constantly now, “Please, please, please,” falling from her lips like a mantra. Her mind was going blank, conscious thought disappearing with each thrust. She was a floating bundle of nerves and lighting was coursing through her with each pass of Maggie’s tongue. At some point tears started to fall from the corners of her eyes. Everything felt so amazing, all of her existence focused on just one small point. She wanted to cum again. She wanted Maggie to be proud of her. 

“That’s it, baby girl,” filtered in and it was enough and it was too much and she was cuming, cuming, cuming again and again. It lasted forever. When she finally came back to her body, she was covered in sweat. Her limbs were free but they ached and Maggie was curled up around her, stroking her hair and her arms and over Alex’s sides. 

Alex nuzzled into Maggie’s shoulder. It was the only thing she had the energy to do. “That was…” She didn’t have words to describe it. She blinked lazily. 

“Shhh, baby.” Maggie said as she pulled Alex closer. “You were so good. So perfect. You don’t need to talk.” Maggie placed a kiss on Alex’s temple then her lips. “Just go to sleep.” 

Alex smiled and nodded and then drifted off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy watched Alex go. It was then that she noticed the slim collar around Alex’s neck. She blinked in surprise. It seemed a lot had changed while she was gone and she pushed away a bit of jealousy for whoever managed to get Alex to submit like that. Alex had always seems too opposed to the idea for Lucy to even think about trying.
> 
> Lucy's back in town and things have changed while she’s been gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story actually isn’t Director Sanvers even though Lucy shows up in it. It’s also kinda depressing. 
> 
> Written on my phone so expect a few typos.

Lucy raised an eyebrow skeptically as she wandered down the nondescript alley and approached the heavy door. There was a window with a smaller door cut out of it and it made Lucy roll her eyes. She didn’t think Danvers would be into a hipster cocktail bar, though she could almost see Kara at one if James had turned her onto it, but she wasn’t meeting Kara. She was meeting Alex. She tapped the requisite number of times then gave the bouncer the password before the door opened and she was granted entrance. She looked around curiously. It looked… just like any other bar. Not a hipster in sight. She looked closer. 

Oh. 

Oh. Well that was different. Another thorough sweep of the room and everything came together. The people who were bigger or smaller than a human could be. The customer with the… was that a tail? The general lack of designation bands. This was an alien bar. That was why there was so much security. 

A hand caught Lucy’s elbow and she startled before she recognized the voice in her ear saying, “stop standing in the doorway.” Alex escorted Lucy into the bar and to their table and deposited her on her side of the booth. “Their mozzarella sticks are amazing if you’re hungry,” Alex continued. “I’m pretty sure they put something in them that isn’t from around here.”

It took Lucy a minute to catch up. “Whoa,” Lucy held her hands up. “Maybe give me a second to breathe. I’m still jet lagged.” Lucy had only gotten into the city the night before and had barely fended off Kara’s party plans. There was still going to be a party but it was going to wait until the weekend. 

“Right. Sorry,” Alex said. “Why don’t you let me get you a beer?” This time she waited for Lucy’s nod before she started to move. “You still drink that shitty IPA?” she asked. 

“If they have it. If not, I’ll drink whatever,” Lucy shrugged. You couldn’t be too picky when you were out in the desert. You could barely get anything at all if you weren’t on leave. Leave had been a long time ago but she was stateside again and happy for it. 

Alex nodded, her eyes sparkling with mischief as she turned toward the bar and grabbed their drinks. 

Lucy watched Alex go. It was then that she noticed the slim collar around Alex’s neck. She blinked in surprise. It seemed a lot had changed while she was gone and she pushed away a bit of jealousy for whoever managed to get Alex to submit like that. Alex had always seems too opposed to the idea for Lucy to even think about trying. 

“Beautiful, isn’t she?” a woman asked as she slid into the booth opposite Lucy. 

“She is,” Lucy answered calmly. “But who, exactly, are you?” Lucy asked. This was the second time someone had snuck up on her in one night. She normally had better situational awareness than that. 

Just then Alex returned and dropped a kiss on the other woman’s lips. “Scoot over, babe,” she said as the woman was already moving. The other woman offered Lucy her hand as Alex put down the three drinks she was carrying. “Maggie Sawyer,” she said as she shook Lucy’s hand. “And you must be Major Lane.”

“It’s actually Lieutenant Colonel now, but you can call me Lucy.” Lucy nodded her thanks to Alex for the drink. 

"When did that happen?" Alex asked looking impressed. Maggie grabbed her drink and took a sip, waiting for Lucy to answer.

"The new job requires a higher rank and I was up for the promotion soon anyway." Lucy wasn't sure how much she could say around Maggie. Sure she was with Alex but Alex could still be using her FBI cover. 

"That's great," Alex said. "And since we've moved most of our operations to the city, Maggie's been our unofficial NCPD liaison," Alex added. 

"Right," Lucy said. That would make things a little easier. "I actually surprised you didn't go for the job," Lucy added. "It's the next step for you, isn't it?"

Alex started to peel the label off of her beer bottle. "I'm good where I am," she shrugged. "And I wouldn't have gotten to work with Supergirl as much, so…" Alex shrugged again. "Congratulations to you though. On the job and the promotion." Alex raised her bottle. Maggie and Lucy both joined her, clinking their bottles against hers. 

The atmosphere wasn't particularly cheerful though. Sensing she was bringing it down, Alex excused herself to the restroom. 

"Kara would have followed back out there and we both know it. They're a package deal," Lucy said. "So what's actually going on?" It came out more gently that Lucy intended. 

Maggie sighed before she answered. "J'onn warned her that she wouldn't get the job," Maggie said but she kept her voice low. "He read their minds for her and warned her not to apply because he thought that if she drew attention to herself, they might try to take away what she already has." Maggie looked at her as if questioning whether she should have told Lucy. But Alex trusted her, so Maggie was going to trust her too. "She really is happy for you. She's glad that if anyone got it, it was you. She trusts you with her people. It's been rough though." 

Lucy nodded in understanding, "Yeah, I get that. I'll try not to…" Lucy shrugged. She wasn't sure exactly what she could do but she was going to do her best not to make it worse. 

Just then Alex returned to the table with a round of shots and a smile back on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, kinda depressing. This might be the start of a longer fic, which probably will end up with Alex, Maggie, and Lucy together, but it also might not. I didn’t want to leave it languishing if the longer fic never happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are gold. I take prompts here and @twtd11 on tumblr


End file.
